hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15
Is the third episode of the second season of Chess Legends. Fatima Legends can stop Storm Pablo which his power are very massive. Mante Legends sees the sky clears and white but the ship is launch in front of Mante Legends eyes. The dog name Anghel use his body to push them and Fatima Legends pulling Anghel as she successfully save from death. 'Events' *The first appearance of Arances Legends and Anghel. *Anchor Ghoul, Inmate Smirk, and Spectre have been introduced. *Arances Legends' ship is called Blueprints have been seen. *Mante Legends defeats Arances Legends but there's the ghost in this ship. *Tree reaches Level 3. *Wall Blast reaches Level 2. 'Prologue' Fatima Legends almost defeats the Storm Pablo at the forest while the party and Mante Legends watching the weather, I mean the fight for the sky. In the meanwhile, someone who contravened the fight when the last move going to end. It was Yewas Legends, the man who will destroy the world according to Steve Legends beliefs. He kidnapped her because of their goal to prevent losing the demon race beyond Balhikor City. So that, Mante Legends and the gang is going to follow while Steve Legends need some new quest that will against Yewas Legends. There's a ship who abruptly land to them but the dog to the rescue and it follow. And the ship's land was successfully protected however there is no person inside. Steve Legends call the person inside and door opens. The dog named Anghel cannot bark because this person is the acquaintant, named Arances Legends. Arances Legends is looking for fight that is much powerful than him for three times. So Steve Legends complaint that fighting him three times if he play hard. So Mante Legends voluntary fights Arances Legends only a single game for who is stronger so Mante Legends hears the anchor falling down to the ground it means the battle starts here. Opening Game Mante Legends starts moving the offensive, while Arances Legends using defensive strategy as he calm to think it hard, as the newcomer he analysis the offensive enemies before taking an urgency to react. Steve Legends observes him in handy and found the mistakes in the game. 'Middle Game' Mante Legends is outsmart in both offensive and defense. Nortis Legends discuss about Arances Legends ship is well-known first class called "Blueprints", it was most powerful ship that will destroy the whole forest much better than Storm Pablo. Arances Legends replies "Now this ship is mine", Mante Legends abruptly "If I travel to the hell world". Arances Legends checks Mante Legends and says "Before you do that you must defeat me and the monster inside it." That will give them a mystery clue in spite of that Arances Legends is going to destroy Mante Legends' defense but it was interrupted by a normal official pieces. 'End Game' Mante Legends locate the black team castle queenside's weakness and going to reach the fortress one of the bishop pieces who seek it. Arances Legends making his escape plan to prevent Mante Legends getting near from evolved pieces that points to end the anguish game. However he decide to finish the game by check with the fortress then the power is used and destroys Arances Legends and the winner is still Mante Legends. 'Epilogue' A sweet fight between Arances Legends and Mante Legends in the battle which is the drowned of the birthday boy captain got sunk his reputation. He confess his journey was stun because of Spectre, the pieces such as ghost, Steve Legends answer about the captain is dead. "Actually, no" Arances reply with ruggish emotion. Mante Legends heared about specters "a visible disembodied spirit... something that haunts or perturbs the mind". Arances Legends sees the spectre, fighting him and the decision is blowed by the storm and three pieces were stolen and the mystery is continue to next episode. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc